


暗恋

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 40





	暗恋

小歌手身上的金属饰品好多。  
高杨端着酒杯晃了晃，杯子发出叮叮当当的声音，或许小歌手身上的链子也能发出这种声音。他唱完了几首之后穿着连体工装跳下台，往吧台方向走，又突然想起什么似的，爬上台子往前伸手去够什么东西，撅着屁股。高杨这个方向看的正好，很丰满。  
一群人蜂拥而上，请他喝酒，他摇摇头。  
高杨对酒吧里那些搭讪的小把戏没兴趣。  
黄子红着耳朵走过来了。身上还汗津津的，散发着一种蓬勃的色欲。那只戴了不少戒指，还有链子的手放在他旁边，脸上是爽朗的笑。  
“我和他们打赌，我能让你请我喝酒。”  
高杨挑挑眉，上勾的眼角让黄子有点不清楚他到底是怎么想的，他手心里全是汗。  
“我想你会成功的。”高杨把自己的酒杯子递给他，那边一堆吹口哨的起哄的人。  
黄子也挑挑眉，接过酒杯一饮而尽，几乎是瞬间，蜜色的皮肤全部熏红了，朝起哄的人群飞了一个得意的wink。  
高杨难耐的咽了一口口水，黄子低下头看他，圆溜溜的puppy eyes湿漉漉的。  
“嘿，谢谢你。”  
“我也和你打个赌。”  
黄子扬起头有点困惑，高杨勾了勾手指头让黄子把脸凑近一点。

“你今晚会不会和我走？”

黄子进了酒店房间手脚都不知道往哪儿放。高杨把他按在酒店柔软的床铺上，腿抵着他两腿中间，一面吻他一面抚摸他的裆部。  
他被高杨的香水味霸道的笼住了。  
好热。  
黄子给他摸得很硬，高杨一边笑一边给他脱衣服，内裤前已经洇湿了一大块。黄子撑着床铺的手环上来，冰凉凉的链子和戒指烙进高杨滚烫的皮肤。黄子主动的舔了舔他的嘴角，在高杨准备吻他的时候又往后仰，如此这般，高杨懒得和他玩这些有的没的，摁着后脑勺吻的昏天地暗。一面拉着他的手，给他取戒指和链子，一面把吻往其他地方去，在泛着粉色的蜜色皮肤上留下齿痕。  
手实在是湿的，很难取，高杨取了两个就没了耐心。黄子也懒得取，往下摸到高杨的裤链，往里面摸，这会戒指已经有点温度，可是对于那个滚烫的地方还是冷的。他沾着高杨前端溢出的液体给他套弄，没想到连着戒指的链子刮的高杨嘶的吸气，打掉了黄子的手。  
“你带这么多东西干嘛？”  
“好看啊！”黄子一面看着高杨着急一面自己也急，两个人滚烫的阴茎蹭在一起。他胡乱的在被单上擦干净自己汗津津的手一面取剩下的戒指和手链，还是好滑。  
高杨想了想，拿起他的手来，含住他的手指头，黄子居然还做了指甲，高杨给上面的小珍珠顶到上颚，几乎要干呕，把黄子手指上的戒指用牙顶出来了，吐在床边，取干净手上的就不管了。脱了黄子的短裤让他抱着自己的腿自己扩张。  
黄子咬咬嘴唇，在高杨眼前给自己浇润滑，中指挤进去，缓慢的抽。高杨一面看着他拿手指自己扩张一面撸动自己的性器。没几下黄子就被自己指甲上的凸起磨了一下，擦过前列腺，全身都抖起来，沙哑的呻吟起来。黄子眼前一黑还没想明白怎么回事，高杨的手指也捅进来了，带着他指甲上的小珍珠往前列腺上磨，磨得他腿发软浑身发抖，呻吟不自觉的溢出来。  
“你搞的这么花里胡哨像孔雀开屏，”高杨咬住黄子的耳坠轻轻的扯了扯。  
“这不是……把你招来了吗？你是喜欢花枝招展的公孔雀的母孔雀吗？”  
高杨伸手把他的头发捞起来，看着黄子发红的眼角警告的瞪着他。黄子的手被拿出来，高杨吻了吻他的手心，下身抵进去。  
“黄子弘凡。”  
黄子一面给涨得慌一面心里发慌，他在酒吧都叫他Lars，高杨怎么知道他叫什么名字？  
“你原来是随便在酒吧和别人走的那种小歌手啊。”  
黄子一下子浑身泛红，拼命摇头，高杨已经开始操他了，一双手掰开他的腿，他一低头就看见怎么进怎么出的，舔舔自己的嘴唇，又臊又忍不住看。  
“好看吗？”高杨追着他的喉结吻，动作却是不停的，黄子干脆扬起头喘，不理睬高杨。高杨那句醋酸味很重的让黄子没理由的有点开心。  
“黄子你真的是……”高杨把他抱在怀里，让他坐在上面，整个人软绵绵的，屁股里吃的很深。“我是第几个？”  
什么乱七八糟的，你妈的给暗恋对象约炮还给干的那么爽，本来多开心，撅着屁股爽就是了，没准人家还给你负个责什么的。结果他以为你他妈是卖的。黄子拼命摇头，委屈的要命。操着操着，生理盐水就变成真的有什么情绪的泪水了。高杨发觉黄子不对劲，吻着他发红滚烫的眼睑，咸咸湿湿的，停下来问他怎么了。  
黄子弘凡呜咽的骂了一句操，高杨你妈的不是人。老子他妈的才不是卖的，你是傻逼。  
高杨没忍住笑出来。  
黄子气傻了，还好意思笑。往高杨肩膀上就是一口，疼的高杨骂出声。  
黄子眼睛里全是眼泪继续吚吚呜呜的继续骂他，还好意思说我，高杨你妈的才是，在酒吧里持靓行凶，泡了多少个无辜小男孩。  
黄子看起来可怜的要命，眼睛红通通的，耳坠子摇摇晃晃。  
“只泡到一个。”高杨往上顶了顶，黄子手攥紧他的肩头，眼泪又扑朔朔的流。  
他妈的居然还真的泡了。我连泡到的都不算，我是倒贴的！  
黄子又想张口骂人，高杨吻住他，托着他的臀把他摁下去又托起来，听着他声音黏糊糊的冒出来。  
“他现在被我操哭了。”  
黄子还没反应过来又被高杨摁回床上，腰上垫了一个软绵绵的枕头，高杨重新对着那个小口顶进去。黄子满足似的喘了一句，抱住高杨的肩头自己难耐的动了动。高杨低下头咬住他的下唇，黄子热情的回应他，一面又说，我是被气哭的，才不是被操哭的。  
“好。”  
好什么呀……黄子给高杨猛的顶了一下呻吟都局促起来，高杨一面咬他的脖颈像盖戳一样留吻痕，比刚刚用力的多，原先淡淡的痕迹给盖住。  
“你不知道吧，你在台上像孔雀开屏一样有多少人用这种眼光看你？”  
高杨握住黄子下面那当儿，环住手指，坏心眼的用指尖刮过马眼。黄子真的被爽哭了，昂着头一个劲晃脑袋。  
“他们会和我一样，想把手摸上你的屁股，想操进来，想看你红着眼睛哭哭啼啼。”  
“你却一点也不自知。”  
黄子呜咽着发抖，高杨操的太狠了，他手没有力气推开他，被高杨握住阴茎射进他手里，里面也涌出水来。高杨刻意要延长他的快感，在不应期还没过去就继续大张大和的弄他，黄子浑身因为快感绷紧又因为快感太多而脱力。  
最后高杨紧紧的抱住他。  
他反应过来的时候高杨已经把安全套扔进垃圾桶里了。  
“阿黄还在哭吗？”  
高杨摸摸他的眼睛。  
“怎么不哭啊！操！和暗恋对象打炮了结果他以为你是卖的！”  
“我知道阿黄不是卖的啊。”  
黄子踹一脚高杨的大腿，骂他混蛋，想了想又补一句。不过和暗恋对象打炮真的很爽。  
“阿黄想不想听暗恋对象说一句。”  
黄子想了想，高杨肯定要和他说什么你是个好男孩打一炮忘了吧，嘚吧嘚。  
“不想。”

“我喜欢阿黄哦。”


End file.
